


The Seventh Weasley

by ObsidianRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polygamy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRose/pseuds/ObsidianRose
Summary: The shed was where Arthur Weasley explored his curiosity...but what exactly does his secret project entail?





	

“Ronald, be a darling and go fetch your father for lunch.”

The redheaded wizard looked up from the Wizarding chess board with a frustrated groan.  “Mum, Harry and I are in the middle of a game.  Can’t it wait fifteen minutes?  It isn’t even ready yet.”

“I know,” Molly sighed, shaking her head, “but it will take at least that long to convince him to put down his tinkerings and come inside.”

Before he could offer up another protest, Ginny set down her book and cleared her throat.  “I can go get him, Mum.”

“Oh, thank you, love,” the matronly witch stated.  “Remember to be firm with him, now.”

The girl nodded and strode quickly toward the front door.  Upon stepping outside, she could not fight the large smile that spread across her face.  With one last glance to the house, she ran the remaining distance to the small shed where Arthur Weasley explored his curiosities. 

“Dad?” Ginny called out as she opened the door.  When she received a muffled response, she pulled it shut tightly behind her and then stepped over to his workbench.  Leaning against the sturdy wooden table, she watched him tear apart a few strange-looking pieces from something distinctly Muggle-looking.  “Mum wants you to come in for lunch.”

“Oh, thank you for letting me know.”

“It won’t be ready for at least another half hour.”

“Ah.”

“Harry and Ron are in the middle of a chess match,” she stated casually.  “And Fred and George aren’t due back for a few hours.”

“They have been rather busy lately,” her father replied, setting down his tool. 

“They have, yes,” Ginny murmured before leaning down to whisper in his ear.  “No one will disturb us.”

Arthur immediately snapped his gaze to her, and she felt a distinct throb between her legs to see the lusty haze to his eyes.  “Ginevra.”

“Daddy,” she cooed, nipping his earlobe.  “Please?  I’ll make you feel good.”

The wizard groaned in response and gripped the edge of the table.  His breathing had increased rapidly as she began kissing down his throat.  After a moment, he grabbed hold of a handful of her hair and detached her from his neck. 

“Daddy?” the girl asked. 

Taking in a steadying breath, Arthur fixed his eyes on hers and cleared his throat.  “Be a good girl, Ginevra.  You know what I want.”

Her smile was bright as she nodded.  When he released his grip on her hair, the young witch immediately stepped back and pulled her jumper and t-shirt over her head.  Casting them aside, she reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra.

“Unnfff,” Arthur moaned at the sight of her breasts, grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her to him.  “So beautiful.”

Ginny gasped softly as he took a nipple into his mouth and began to suckle.  One of his hands kneaded her other breast, while the other hand moved similarly on the round of her arse.  After lavishing equal attention on the other nipple, he released her.

“Let Daddy see the rest.”

Hurriedly, she stripped out of her jeans and knickers.  Arthur stared hungrily at the thatch of red curls between her thighs and then stood from his chair.  He pressed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss before placing his hands beneath her arm pits and lifting her up onto the bench.  “Up we go.  Spread your legs.  Just like that, and lean back a bit.  Good.  Good girl.”

With a smile at his eager teen, he pulled his chair in between her legs and sat down.  He placed one kiss on the inside of either thigh and then used his fingers to spread her nether lips.  His tongue darted out to taste her, causing them both to moan as a result. 

“You taste so good, Princess.  Daddy’s hungry for more.”

“G-goo-ood!” she panted as he enthusiastically began his feast.  As his tongue and teeth worked in tandem, his fingers eventually slipped inside of her and began thrusting upwards to hit the spot he had discovered the last time they had been alone.  “Oooohhhhh!”

“That’s right, baby – let me hear you.” 

Ginny desperately pushed back against him as the fire began to build within her.  Sensing her nearness, he sucked her clit into his mouth and began assailing it with his tongue.  Within moments, she screamed out in climax, clamping her thighs around him. 

When she had relaxed somewhat, Arthur pushed back his chair.  “Did you like that?”

“Uh-huh,” she replied breathlessly, nodding her head. 

“Then come here, Princess, and show Daddy how grateful you are.”

Ginny slowly slipped off of the workbench and knelt down on the floor before him.  When she looked up at him nervously and received an encouraging nod, she reached forward and unfastened his trousers.  He lifted his hips to allow her to tug them down, and she couldn’t help but startle as his sizeable erection sprung out at her. 

“It won’t bite you, sweetheart.”

“I know.”  Bravely, she leaned forward and ran her tongue along the slit.

“Ohh, there’s a good girl,” Arthur whispered, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the chair.  “Take it in your mouth, baby.”

With a nod, Ginny engulfed the bulbous head, causing him to groan deeply. 

“Ohhhhh, yes… and use your hand to – ohh, just like that, love… just like I showed you, yes… ohhh, fantastic.”  The wizard then fell silent, enjoying the sensations produced as his daughter bobbed her head up and down on his member while gently massaging his scrotum.  After a few minutes, he moved his hand from the chair to thread his fingers through her hair and thrust into her.  “Take as much as you can, Ginny.”

Tears automatically sprung out of her eyes as his cock slammed against the back of her throat, eliciting her gag reflex.

“Relax,” he cooed, pulling back and then giving a much gentler thrust.  He held himself firm against her throat until she needed to breathe, and then released her. 

Ginny sank back onto her haunches and gasped for air. 

Her father smiled proudly and cupped her cheek.  “That was very good, Princess.  Now, climb up on Daddy’s lap and get your reward.”

Blushing, the girl scrambled up to her feet and then straddled him.  Her arms slipped around his neck as his hands settled upon her waist, holding her in place as he lined up his cock with her dripping channel.  His eyes fixed on her face as he slowly brought her down onto him.

“Ohh-ohhh…ohhh,” she gasped as his sizeable member filled her.  “Da-daddy…”

“So tight,” he groaned, watching her head tip back.  “Still so… deliciously tight.  Oh, Ginny… move sweetheart.”

Nodding, Ginny brought her head back to rest against his as she began to lift up and then impale herself once more. 

“Good,” Arthur smiled, running his hands up her torso to cup her breasts.  As she continued riding him, he leaned forward and began nipping at her throat.  When he grew impatient with her pace, he wrapped an arm around her waist, stood up, and deposited her on top of the work bench once more.  Pushing her torso down against the bench, he pulled her knees toward him til her pelvis hung off the edge, and immediately slammed into her hole. 

“Ah!” she screeched.  “Oh, gods… Daddy… Oh!”

“Sssh!” he cautioned, slapping a hand over her mouth.  “Silencing charms can fail, so unless you want everyone to know you’re Daddy’s little whore…”

“Sor—rry… oh… uhhh… Oh, more.  Please!”

“Yes,” Arthur hissed, thrusting into her with great force.  “You like it when Daddy fucks you, don’t you, Princess?”

“Gods, yes!  Yes!.... ohhhhh!”

As her walls spasmed around him, he grunted loudly.  “Oh… I’m going to cum, baby.  You want Daddy to fill you up, don’t you?”

“Uh… huh… yes…”

His thrusts became erratic until, with a heady growl, he shot his seed deep inside of her.  Panting, he continued to pin her down against the work bench for a few moments.  Sighing pleasantly, he slipped out of her, cleaned himself up, and righted his trousers.

Smiling, Ginny slowly slipped down from the bench to dress herself.    When she finished, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before scampering ahead of him across the yard. 

“Did you get your father to come, then?” Molly asked as her daughter bounded into the house. 

Ginny could not help the grin on her face as she answered in the affirmative before returning to her waylaid book. 

“There you are, dear!” Molly exclaimed when her husband finally appeared.  “Enjoying yourself, were you?”

“Excessively!” Arthur answered with a laugh as he followed his wife into the kitchen.  He placed a kiss to her temple.  “It smells divine, love.”

His wife made an appreciative grunt before glancing about the room.  Upon seeing none of her brood within earshot, she cleared her throat.  “And…did you…?”

With a smirk, the wizard nodded his head. 

“And you…finished inside of her?”

“I did,” he murmured, picking up a bit of carrot and tossing it in his mouth.

“Good,” Molly muttered, patting his chest.  “You’ll go to her tonight as well.  She has to catch before her majority, Arthur.” 

“I know, love.”  He smiled and squeezed her arm.  “Have you been feeding her the fertility potion?”

She nodded.  “Every morning, in her juice.”

“Then don’t fret, my dear.  She’s your daughter.  With the potions, I’m willing to bet she’ll be with child before the holiday is out.”

Molly took in a deep breath and leaned her head against him.  “I hope so.  When she reaches majority and finds out she isn’t your daughter, if there isn’t a pregnancy sealing the bond, she could contest the marriage contract.  She wouldn’t be a Weasley any longer, and the entire reason for her existence would be removed.”

Arthur slipped his arm about her waist and glanced through the kitchen doorway to where Ginny sat reading her book.  When he caught her eye, her cheeks took on a delicious blush.  “Oh, I don’t think there’s any risk of her contesting anything.  She’s as eager to please me as you were when we were first wed.  I think she’ll be more than willing to accept me as husband.”

“I hope you’re right.”  She took in a deep breath and then smiled up at him.  “I’m happy I could birth you another wife.  I’m sure she’ll give you many more sons.”

The Weasley patriarch returned her grin and again kissed her head.  “Oh, Mollywobbles.  Between you and your daughter, we will have gone a long way to re-establishing the Weasley line.  My father would be so proud of your efforts, my dear.”

Molly sighed happily and turned her gaze toward her daughter.  “Oh, just think, Arthur.  She could be carrying your seventh son already.”

“What a wonderful thought that is.”

The plump witch giggled wistfully and returned to finish readying the meal. 

When she called in everyone to eat, Arthur remained near the doorway while each of his boys – and Harry – bounded in eagerly to grab a plate.  He smiled at his Ginevra as she followed at a more sedate pace, and sneakily caressed her arse as she moved past him toward the table.  His eyes drank in her lithe, blossoming form as she settled in to the seat beside his.

Oh, he was enjoying his young wife most assuredly.  He could hardly wait until the day he could officially claim her as such.

And, who knows?  Perhaps once she was made aware of her true position, Ginevra Weasley would continue calling him Daddy.  

His cock twitched at the prospect.


End file.
